


Touch of Love

by joyannachloe22



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV 2020)
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, First Time, Love, Touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 00:07:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29990877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joyannachloe22/pseuds/joyannachloe22
Summary: This story takes place on after "Unsaid Emily". Luke has just told Julie about the jolts and she doesn't handle it well.  She runs from Luke.  Feelings get exposed and touching takes place way before the finally.  This is my take if their ability to touch happened sooner in the show.
Relationships: Julie Molina/Luke Patterson
Kudos: 23





	Touch of Love

Disclaimer:  
I do not own Julie and the Phantoms. Kenny Ortega owns the writing to the show. I just own my outtake of what I wish would have happened. If I owned it, I would have not left it on the cliff hanger we got in the season finale.

LPOV  
I cannot believe I did this to her. She just did the best thing that someone has ever done for me. I can see this is tearing her apart. I knew us telling her about the jolts was going to crush her. After “Edge of Great” I knew that my feelings for Julie was changing.  
Her taking “Unsaid Emily” to my mom touched my heart. Thanking her just now and her trying to touch my hand. It goes right through hurt me. I knew I had to tell her even if it pushed her away from me. I knew our “interesting little relationship” was starting to mean more to us both.  
I have slowly been falling in love with her the last few weeks. I know that nothing can come of it now. But, seeing her so upset about the possibility of us crossing over hurts more than I thought. She ran from me I cannot let her believe that I want to leave her.  
I ran as fast as I could to catch her. Spoofing to her bedroom never crossed my mind. We finally made it to her room, and she slammed the door closed.  
“Jules, please I can’t leave it this way. You needed to know what is going on. Please, let me in I will not go against your boundaries, but I will poof in if I have to” pleaded Luke.  
“Baby…. please” sobbed Luke. It is almost like he can feel her pain. He never wanted that for her. He continued to sob into her door. “Jules. Please let me in I cannot go knowing that you are hurting. Baby, I need us to work together on this. I do not want to do this to your door.  
But I am falling in love with you. I want to find a way to stop these jolts. To be here with you in any capacity that you will let me. Please, ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!” Luke let out on a jolt.

JPOV

I cannot believe what he just told me. How am I supposed to do this without Luke? He means everything to me. I do not want them to cross over they belong here with me. They were taken to early from life.  
Now for them to have to choose to 1) join Caleb’s club for eternity. 2) Let the jolts kill them all over again. Or 3) crossover two of which will happen in front of me. I cannot go through that again. The pain of this is threatening to kill me. I could not just stand there with him explaining this, so I ran.  
I knew that he would be following me. But I figured he would just poof to my room like always. I could hear him running after me though. So, I did the only thing that I could think of. I slammed the door in his face. I could not let him see how this affected me. I love Luke so much I know that he cannot handle me crying.  
Standing by the door listening to him plead for me to open it hurt. Because I did not think that he would confess this way. I was about to open the door when he screamed out. No this cannot be happening. I cannot lose him. I cannot believe he loves me.  
Opening the door. I see him on his knees clutching his chest. Breathing heavy and sobbing. I really wish that I could hold him. Take the pain from the jolts away with my touch.  
Kneeling down “Luke, I ……. What can I do? Please tell me. I cannot go through losing another person. You mean everything to me. Please what can I do? I just wish I could touch you. Hold you. I just wish we knew what to do” sobbed Julie.  
By this point I am down on my knees. Luke has fallen to his side rocking back and forth. It’s so heart breaking to see him cry. I cannot take it I fall to my side lying next to him close enough to look into those beautiful eyes.  
I do not want to lose him. It feels like the pain he is in is ripping me apart. He is so full of life. All my boys are. They should not be having to go through this again. I have only seen him cry during “Unsaid Emily”, but this is terrifying.  
I start to reach out wanting to just ease the pain on his forehead. Brush my fingers through his hair. I just want to comfort him. I know that if he wasn’t a ghost that this wouldn’t be a problem.  
“Jules, please tell me that I haven’t lost you. All I want is to touch you, be with you, write music with you and just to live. Whatever life means for a ghost. I. Love. You. So. Much.” Luke keeps sobbing.  
“Lukey, no you haven’t lost me. I want that too. Oh, how I dream of just holding your hand. I didn’t know how to tell you I love you. That is why I took the song to your mom. I realized in dance class that my feelings for you were growing. It’s why I ignored you during “Edge of Great”.  
Flynn had made me promise not to look into your eyes during that performance. It was so hard not to. Our connection when we perform is what makes our performances great. I was so happy when you decided to sing to me with your guitar.  
I feel so connected to you Luke. It’s not just the music. It’s the way you believe in me. You support me like no one else has. I’m simply scared that I am going to lose you before we even had each other. I just can’t lose anymore people that I care about.  
You boys are becoming my family and fast. I love all of you. All in different ways. You though have had my heart from the moment you talked me in to singing “Bright”. We need to figure this out Luke I won’t lose you” cried Julie.

LPOV  
My god even in pain she is beautiful. Lying here in a fetal position listening to the sweet words from her lips. Without thinking I push forward and touch her sweet face. Wiping the tears that should never have fallen from her gorgeous eyes.  
“Baby, no I don’t want to leave you. Julie you’ve given my unlife meaning. It’s why I tried so hard to push you away. To pretend that my feelings for you were not real. I didn’t want to put you through this. I didn’t want to be a person that you lost.  
Baby I can’t pretend anymore. You have my heart. The one thing that I never gave to anyone. All of this is new to me I just know that I don’t want to leave you” Luke admitted.  
After saying all that he finally realizes he had a hold of her face the whole time. He can’t believe that he is touching her. Feeling her soft skin under is rough fingertips. Oh, my I cannot waste this. I must make the most of it.  
“Baby, can you feel me moving my fingers across your cheek. I’m touching you Jules and I can’t believe it. I don’t know how this is possible, but I won’t waste it. Can I kiss you baby? Please say that I can” pleaded Luke.

JPOV  
How is this possible? One minute I am sobbing the next Luke is touching me. What caused it? Looking at Luke I slowly raise my hand cupping his cheek. He’s just so beautiful to me. He makes it so easy to love him. His skin is so soft and warm. I wasn’t expecting the warmth. I can feel the tears on my skin.  
“Baby, I want you to kiss me. That is something that I have thought about for along time now. I just can not believe that this is happening right now. You feel so good. I thought that if we could touch that you would feel cold to me. But you don’t. You feel warm and smooth,  
Please, kiss me” said Julie.

NO POV  
Both start to lean forward. Tentative at first. Luke slowly brings his hands toward her face. Their lips meet in a slow kiss. Luke having not kissed someone in 25 yrs. Julie hoping that this being her first kiss she wouldn’t mess it up.  
Luke slowly starts to move his lips back and forth seeking out the comfort Julie is bringing to him. He slowly bites down on Julie’s lips hoping to slip is tongue into her mouth. With a sigh Julie opened her mouth. Allowing his access.  
Moving closer to Julie he moves his hands down her back. He starts to slowly rub up and down. Feeling how she moved with him. Passion started to rise quick. Julie was now sitting in Luke’s lap.  
Julie slowly started to move her hips with Luke’s. She couldn’t believe the feelings that doing so brought her. Causing her to release a small moan at the sensations. Luke’s hands started to speed up at hearing that sound.  
“Baby does that feel good. Tell me what you need sweetheart. I just want to make you feel good. So long I have wanted to touch you like this. Have your sounds engraved in my mind? I just want you so badly” Luke said passionately.  
“All I want and have wanted for so long is you Luke. I know that technically I am young and that this should not be happening. That you shouldn’t be here. But I want you please. If this is all we get then I want us to live in this moment. I always wanted my first time to be special.  
How more special can it be then by loving my ghost. Allowing the both of us to have something so special. Please touch me Luke. Make me yours. In a way that will connect our souls more than they already are” Julie said with all emotion.  
Luke slowly after one last kiss gets up to his feet. Holding out his hand to Julie. He helps her up. He slowly starts walking back into her bedroom. Once the door is shut Luke leans her against the door.  
“We have so much to figure out. But til than all I want to know is that you are sure you want to go through with this. There is no turning back once we start. I will stop at any time that you ask me to Jules. This is all in your control. Are you sure?” asks Luke.  
Reaching up to caress his cheek and to just gaze at Luke. Julie finally answers him with as much passion as she can muster. 

“Yes Luke. Please make love to me. Give us this night please.”


End file.
